Les mémoires d'une Serpentarde
by Elisys
Summary: Je m'appelle Alyana Yaxley. Je suis de sang-pur, Serpentarde dans l'âme, sœur d'un futur Mangemort et la fiancée de Regulus Black. Ma vie aurait pu être idéale si je ne faisais pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction sur l'époque des Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement avec un Sirius Black/OC qui, je l'espère, vous plaira...

Trève de bavardage inutile, je vous laisse avec le Prologue dans lequel vous allez faire la connaissance d'Alyana, notre OC !

Bonne lecture.

 **Discaimer:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR et je ne fais que les emprunter...

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore franchit la porte de son bureau, épuisé. Il venait de déposer le petit Harry Potter devant le palier du 4 Privet Drive, la demeure de son oncle et de sa tante. Sans doute serait-il, plus heureux là-bas que dans un orphelinat… ou dans les bras de Sirius Black, son parrain.

Le directeur soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Sirius… Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait trahir James et Lily et qu'il rejoindrait les rangs de Voldemort. Il revoyait encore l'adolescent séducteur, toujours fourré avec James, qui déambulait dans les couloirs de l'illustre établissement et qui avait multiplié les farces -à l'encontre des Serpentards le plus souvent- et qui finissait irrémédiablement dans le bureau du directeur. A eux seuls les Maraudeurs avait été convoqué dans son bureau plus de fois que les directeurs de maison réunis.

Dumbledore sourit. C'était le bon vieux temps… Il commençait à somnoler dans son fauteuil quand un crissement au carreau l'alerta. Il se leva et contourna son secrétaire pour venir ouvrir à la chouette harfang, qui s'engouffra dans le bureau, portant un petit paquet entre ses griffes. Il donna un peu de Miamhibou à l'oiseau qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Dumbledore entreprit de déballer le paquet, soigneusement emballé dans du papier kraft. C'était deux petits carnets en cuir noir avec une lettre posée par-dessus. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. L'écriture était fine et soignée. La personne avait dû pleurer puisque, sur la fin de la missive, l'encre verte avec laquelle avait été écrite la lettre était diluée.

Le vieux directeur commença sa lecture :

 _Au professeur Dumbledore,_

 _A l'heure où vous lisez cette lettre, je suis déjà loin. J'ai décidé de me retirer du monde de la sorcellerie, trop de souvenirs pour que je puisse continuer à vivre comme avant. Vous trouverez, accompagné de cette lettre, mes deux journaux intimes, j'y ai consigné mes moindre fais et gestes et mes pensées les plus sombres bien que je doute que cela vous intéresse. Alors, vous demandez vous, pourquoi vous l'ai-je envoyé ? Vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse à pouvoir comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir perdu sa famille et ses plus proches amis. Même si je ne regrette rien._

 _Ces trois dernières années ont été, en dépit de la guerre, les plus heureuses de ma vie. J'ai rencontré des personnes formidables que je dénigrais autrefois et qui sont, malheureusement parties trop tôt et j'ai aussi rencontré l'amour, le vrai, même s'il ne semblait pas être celui que je pensais…_

 _Adieu…_

 _Alyana Yaxley (qui aurait dû prendre le nom de Black)_

Le directeur reposa la lettre, pensif et, il fallait l'avouer, un peu chamboulé. Alyana Yaxley… Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette jeune femme qui faisait partie encore hier de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'association qu'il avait fondée pour contrecarrer les plans du Mage Noir.

Elle était entrée à Poudlard en 1972, soit un an après les maraudeurs. Il revoyait encore cette petite fille blonde entrée en compagnie de Cecilia Macnair et Andréa Rosier qui deviendrait par la suite ses meilleures amies. Elle avait la même allure hautaine et fière que son frère Spartacus Yaxley, sortit de l'école un an plus tôt. Comme son frère et sa famille avant elle, le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard aussitôt qu'il avait été posé sur sa tête.

Dumbledore avait vu Alyana grandir et s'épanouir au sein de Poudlard. Au fur et à mesure que les années défilaient, la petite fille avait changé… Elle était devenue plus sombre et taciturne. Elle avait revu ses opinions sur les nés-moldus même si elle ne les côtoyait pas plus que d'ordinaire.

Et puis un jour, elle était venue dans son bureau et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rejoindre l'ordre. Comme ça, sans détour. Il était méfiant au début car il était de notoriété publique que Spartacus Yaxley avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pensait qu'Alyana était une Mangemort venue pour espionner l'Ordre. Quoi de plus légitime ? Il avait alors regardé la jeune femme de 17 ans à peine et avait lu dans ses yeux toute la sincérité et la détresse qu'elle faisait preuve. Il avait alors accepté. Son intégration avait été rude au début, les membres de l'ordre tous plus méfiants les uns que les autres. Les mois avait défilé et il avait vu l'ancienne Serpentarde et Sirius Black tombé amoureux… Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne trahisse Lily et James, et Dumbledore en voyait les conséquences. Le monde magique venait de perdre une sorcière extrêmement brillante par la faute d'un seul homme, un traître et un assassin.

Dumbledore laissa son regard errer dans le vaste bureau… Il comprenait aisément le choix d'Alyana. Dégoutée par les sorciers, elle préférait s'éloigner de ce monde qui la faisait souffrir. Combien de fois, lui, Albus Dumbledore avait eu cette idée ? Partir, loin, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Oh, il y avait souvent pensé… Après la mort d'Ariana, sa sœur, après son duel contre Grindelwald et encore d'autres choses aussi. Mais par loyauté pour les personnes qui le soutenait, il pensait à Elphias Doge, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Il s'empara du premier petit carnet et l'ouvrit à la première page, une écriture en patte de mouche se trouvait en plein milieu de la page. C'était l'écriture d'une petite fille de onze ans.

 _Celui qui lit ceci ne vaut pas mieux que les Sang-de-Bourbe._

Le vieil homme sourit dans sa barbe puis tourna la page.

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre 1972 : Manoir des Yaxley_

Mon très cher journal (si mère voyait la façon dont je te considère, elle te jetterait dans la cheminée du vestibule),

Aujourd'hui c'est le 1er Septembre et, toi comme moi savons pertinemment ce que cela veut dire : je rentre à Poudlard. Ce que j'ai hâte ! Spartacus m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de cette école et je n'ai que plus envie d'y aller. Il m'a même décris la salle commune de Serpentard, ma future maison, car oui, j'irai à Serpentard comme mes parents et mes ancêtres avant moi. C'est la maison la plus noble de l'école et au moins, je suis sûre de ne pas trouver de vermine comme les Sang-de-Bourbes. A ce propos, si je peux te faire une confidence, je pense que Poudlard ne devrait pas accueillir cette espèce, après tout, on ne sait pas où ils ont volé leur magie… Ils sont peut-être dangereux !

Oh, père m'appelle. Sans doute les recommandations de dernières minutes !

 _Manoir des Yaxley : Plus tard._

Ça y'est, je suis de retour ! Père m'a encore donné ses recommandations. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai vu Spartacus entré dans son bureau pour les subir… Bon, je vais tenter de te restituer cette conversation :

\- Ah, Alyana. Entre je te prie.

Je me suis assise dans le confortable fauteuil en velours noir qu'il m'indiquait.

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir père ? ai-je demandé

\- Il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir. Notamment en ce qui concerne les Sang-de-Bourbes.

\- Je sais, je ne dois les approcher sous aucun prétexte. Une amitié avec des personnes de cette espèce serait un déshonneur aussi bien pour la réputation de notre famille que pour la mienne, récitai-je.

\- Je vois que tu as parfaitement retenue la leçon de ta préceptrice. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous l'avons embauché. D'autre part, j'ai effectué des recherches sur les personnes qu'il te sera utile de fréquenter pendant ta scolarité. J'ai appris par les Rosier et les Macnair que leurs filles rentraient, elles aussi, à Poudlard. Je pense qu'une amitié avec ces filles seraient plus que bénéfique pour notre famille. Tu ne dois jamais oublié que ta famille passe avant tes besoins personnels et ton comportement à Poudlard reflètera les valeurs de ta famille. N'oublie pas non plus la devise…

\- La pureté du sang, héritage de la dynastie Yaxley. Toujours pure.

\- Exact, a-t-il murmuré, tu devrais y aller. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

\- Est-ce que Spartacus viendra ?

\- Non, il est occupé. Il a obtenu une place au département de la justice magique et à, de ce fait, beaucoup de travail.

J'ai incliné, un peu déçue, la tête et suis sortie du bureau austère de mon père. Je pensais que mon frère viendrait me souhaiter bonne chance pour la répartition, même si je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, après tout, je suis une Yaxley et tous les Yaxley vont à Serpentard.

\- Mme Yaxley veut voir la jeune maîtresse, annonce l'elfe ancestral du manoir.

Je me retourne et lance un coup d'œil sur la pendule. 10h30. Je bouscule l'elfe et franchi la porte en lui disant :

\- Tu es encore là ? Tu n'as pas des casseroles à nettoyer ?!

La stupide créature baisse les yeux et transplane dans un CRAC ! assourdissant. Je rejette ma longue tresse blonde platine en arrière et époussète une dernière fois ma robe noire. J'affiche mon sourire suffisant et descends les escaliers en marbre blanc. Mère m'attend en compagnie de père et ensemble nous transplanons à la gare de King's Cross.

 _Poudlard Express_

Enfin j'y suis ! En route pour Poudlard. J'ai fait la connaissance de Cécilia et Andréa, tu sais, les filles dont m'a parlé père. On voit tout de suite que ce sont des filles de bonnes familles, pas comme ce traître à son sang de Sirius Black ! Gryffondor… Non mais quelle horreur. J'ai aussi croisé Regulus Black, son frère. J'espère que lui arrivera à rattraper son bon à rien d'aîné… Quoique, j'en doute, mais bon.

\- Que fais-tu Alyana ? me demande Andréa

\- Oh, rien de spécial…

Il faut que je te laisse…

 _Poudlard Express : fin d'après-midi_

Ça y'est, les filles se sont endormies et je peux enfin te « parler ». Oui, je sais le terme n'est pas des plus approprié pour un stupide carnet, mais à défaut d'autre chose…

Tout à l'heure Regulus Black est venu dans notre compartiment. Il à la même allure aristocratique que sa famille et possède, déjà, un charme fou avec ses cheveux mi- long noir de jais et ses yeux d'un gris envoûtant. J'ai vu Andréa rejeté sa longue chevelure brune par-dessus son épaule et Cécilia battre des cils devant lui faisant, de ce fait, briller ses yeux en amande bleus lagons. Pourtant, c'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné.

\- Alyana Yaxley, je présume…

\- Tu présumes bien Black, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans notre humble compartiment ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir si l'une d'entre vous savais à qu'elle heure devait arriver le train…

\- Dans deux heures je crois, a répondu Cécilia légèrement vexée du peu d'attention que lui portait Regulus.

\- Merci. Nous nous voyons à la répartition tout à l'heure.

Et il est parti. Aussitôt, mes amies se sont empressées de détailler ses moindres faits et gestes. La famille Black était une des plus respectables lignées de sang-pure et il fallait veiller à ne pas se la mettre à dos. Exercice qui se révélait ardu car Mrs Black n'était pas réputée pour sa sympathie.

Le compartiment était redevenu très calme depuis que Regulus était partit. Aussi j'avais très envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Sans faire de bruit, je me suis éclipsée. J'ai marché quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes rondes en train de taquiner gentiment une jeune demoiselle rousse qui semblait plus blasée qu'autre chose. Elle était vêtue à la moldue. Derrière le garçon se trouvait la copie conforme de Regulus à un an près. J'en déduis donc que se devait être Sirius Black. Je me suis approchée et je pouvais confirmer mes dires. Je suis passée devant eux sans les regarder mais en toisant la rouquine. J'ai sifflé :

\- Ca put ici… Oh mais c'est normal, ça sent le Sang-de-bourbe et le traître à son sang.

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Evans ! D'ailleurs t'es qui ?! c'est exclamé le brun, je crois qu'il s'appelle James Potter mais je n'en suis pas sûre. On ne côtoie pas cette famille.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Black m'a devancé.

\- Alyana Yaxley… ça fait longtemps.

\- Pas assez à mon goût… C'était un réel déplaisir de te croiser Black.

\- Déplaisir partagé, Yaxley !

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre à cette pique. De toute façon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler avec un deuxième année qui ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi et qui me déteste. Rassure-toi journal, je le déteste tout autant ! Je regagne le compartiment et enfile ma robe de sorcier. Quelques minutes plus tard le train se stoppe.

 _Dortoir de Serpentard_

Le banquet et enfin terminé et comme je l'avais prédit, je suis à Serpentard ! Mes parents vont être si fiers ! Cécilia et Andréa y sont aussi tout comme Regulus.

Lorsque nous sommes sortis du train, il pleuvait à seau. Un demi-géant nous a alors demandé de le suivre et nous sommes montés dans des barques. Après plusieurs minutes de traversée du lac nous sommes arrivés trempés dans le hall d'entrée. Le temps de réajuster mes vêtements et je suis entrée avec mes amies dans la Grande Salle, qui est sublime d'ailleurs. La répartition a débuté. La file a diminué très lentement avant que Choixpeau ne m'appelle. Je me suis redressée et, j'ai avancé d'un pas conquérant vers l'estrade.

\- Hum, une Yaxley… Intéressant… a murmuré le chapeau. Je vois dans ta tête toutes les qualités pour aller à… SERPENTARD !

J'ai affiché un sourire suffisant et j'ai rejoint mes amies. Ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore s'est alors levé et nous à souhaiter un bon appétit avant de frapper dans ses mains. Aussitôt les plats sont apparus. Il y avait des saucisses, du lard, des pommes de terre sautées et autres mets délicieux. Le repas c'est déroulés dans un véritable brouhaha avant que le directeur nous ordonne de nous taire.

\- A ceux qui viennent d'arriver, je leur souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école et pour les anciens, je leur dis bon retour parmi nous. Je me doute bien que vous devez être repu et épuisé - encore une fois les elfes se sont surpassés – mais je tiens à vous rappeler quelques règles. La forêt interdite et, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Rusard, le concierge m'a aussi demandé de vous dire que la liste des différents objets interdits et consultable sur la porte de son bureau, dans les cachots. Je pense que ce sera tout pour ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous dis à demain.

Lucius Malefoy s'est levé est nous a ordonné de le suivre. Après quelques minutes de marches, nous sommes arrivés aux cachots. Malefoy nous a montré nos dortoirs et nous a congédiés sans plus de cérémonie. Je partage mon dortoir avec Cécilia et Andréa ainsi qu'avec une sang-mêlée dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. A quoi cela sert-il puisque je ne la fréquenterais pas ?

Il se fait tard…. Je te laisse Journal.

…..

Dumbledore poursuivit sa lecture pendant quelques minutes. Il était presque deux heures du matin quand il referma le livre et partit se coucher.

Les semaines se succédaient et le professeur McGonagall s'inquiétait de ne voir le vieux directeur qu'aux heures des repas, le reste du temps il le passait enfermé dans son bureau. Un vendredi soir, alors qu'elle venait de terminer un cours particulièrement pénible avec les sixièmes années de Serdaigle et Serpentard, le professeur de métamorphose se décida à aller voir le vieil homme.

Arrivée devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée de l'antre du directeur, elle prononça le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon qui venait d'apparaître. Elle le trouva plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce livre a de passionnant ?

\- Oh, professeur McGonagall ?! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver… Ne trouvez-vous pas étonnant le fait qu'on pense parfois bien connaître une personne et que le simple fait de lire des mots couchés à la va vite dans un carnet nous fait revoir toute opinion sur un être?

\- Sans doute Dumbledore, sans doute… soupira l'enseignante.

\- C'est le journal d'Alyana Yaxley…

\- Miss Yaxley ?! Mais…comment ?

\- Oh… Une longue histoire… répondit laconiquement le vieil homme

La directrice soupira et sortit, comprenant que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

Dumbledore se rassit et poursuivis la lecture du journal. Les journées se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins et n'étaient pas vraiment intéressantes pour un esprit aussi éclairé que celui du directeur. En quelques heures, il avait achevé la lecture de la première année d'Alyana. Il rangea le carnet précieusement et prit celui de la deuxième année qu'il feuilleta rapidement. La jeune fille n'avait guère changé…. Il continua avec la troisième et quatrième année qui était d'un profond ennui.

Il en était à la lecture de la cinquième année d'Alyana quand il tomba sur un passage qui avait attisé sa curiosité…

 _24 Décembre 1976 :_ _Maison des Black_

Nous avons été invités chez les Black pour Noël, l'occasion pour moi de voir Regulus que je n'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes montés Andy, Cece et moi dans le Poudlard Express. Il m'avait dit qu'il devait voir Rogue, McNair et Dolohov. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut se rallier à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sais journal, ce mage noir qui fait trembler l'Angleterre ! Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que Reg en ai la carrure. Il est trop passif… enfin, nous verrons, après tout, je ne te fais part que de mes hypothèses.

En parlant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai reçu une lettre de Spartacus avant de prendre le train. Je crois qu'il l'a rejoint mais je n'en suis pas sûre, sa lettre était très implicite. Il faut faire preuve de prudence en ce moment, le Ministère surveille le courrier et nous, les Serpentards, sommes traités tel des pestiférés. Très agréable…

Je profite de la pause entre le plat principal et le dessert pour te faire une annonce qui va te surprendre autant que moi…. Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous avons été invités chez les Black. La mère de Reg n'a pas réussi à tenir jusqu'au dessert pour nous le dire.

\- Je suis si heureuse de vous accueillir ici, Aristote ! s'exclama-t-elle. Surtout pour fêter les fiançailles de mon fils avec votre adorable fille !

J'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille en entendant la nouvelle. Heureusement que j'ai reçu une bonne éducation… J'ai regardé alternativement Walburga et mon père pensant que c'était une très mauvaise blague… La mère de Reg paraissait enchantée et couvait son fils du regard. Elle agissait tel une mère poule avec lui depuis que Sirius s'était enfuit. Etonnant quand on connait le caractère de Walburga… Mon père m'observait, impassible. J'ai prétexté un besoin urgent et suis sortie de la pièce.

Ne croit pas journal, que ces fiançailles me déplaisent, bien au contraire ! Regulus est un excellent parti et il ne faut pas se mentir, il est très mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien ! Ce que mes parents ignorent, et très certainement Walburga, c'est que je suis sortie avec Reg l'an passé et que notre relation ne s'est pas très bien terminée… Pour faire bref, je l'ai surprit un soir, alors que je faisais ma ronde de préfète, entrain de fricoter avec Amber Carlson qui est en sixième année, ce qui a marqué la fin de notre relation. Fin de l'histoire. Bon il faut que j'y retourne…

 _Ma chambre_

Ca y'est, nous sommes enfin rentrés ! Je suis épuisée et je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour digérer la nouvelle.

 _25 Décembre 1976_

Spartacus est venu manger à la maison aujourd'hui et il nous a annoncé une excellente nouvelle. Il a décidé de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autant te dire que père et mère sont très heureux ! Et moi aussi ! Une personne de plus ne fait pas de mal pour nous débarrasser des vermines qui polluent le monde de la magie. Encore une fois, père c'est tourné vers moi et m'a posé la question qui revenait depuis plusieurs mois déjà sur le tapis :

\- Et toi Alyana, quand te décideras-tu à prendre l'exemple de ton frère ?

J'ai pris mon temps pour répondre. Non pas que je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question (j'en ai même un bien tranché) mais il faut que je pèse mes mots. J'ai reposé doucement mes couverts et bu un verre d'eau. J'ai ensuite répondu :

\- J'admire les personnes qui prennent part à cette noble lutte père, ne vous méprenez-pas. Simplement, je ne me pense pas utile. Je préfère soutenir de loin. Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, je ne suis pas une femme d'action…

Mon père a acquiescé et ma mère, Carissa, m'a jeter un regard réprobateur avant de se tourner vers mon frère pour le couver du regard. Pour te dire franchement journal, je ne me rallierai pas parce que j'ai purement et simplement la trouille. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper par les Aurors et je préfère ma petite vie calme et bien rangée… pour le moment…

…

Dumbledore sauta les autres pages qui parlaient de la vie quotidienne d'Alyana et de ces amies.

Il attaqua donc la lecture de sa sixième année, année qui avait vu Alyana changée radicalement. Les premières pages ressemblaient à celle des années précédentes à l'exception que la guerre faisait rage comme en témoignait ce passage :

 _10 Novembre 1977 : Salle commune de Serpentard_

Serpentard vient de gagner le match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle. 330 à 120. Victoire écrasante. En même temps à quoi s'attendre d'une maison de blaireau ? La fête fait rage mais je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser. Trop de pensées parasites dans ma tête…

Je me demande ce qui se passera à la fin de l'année… Après tout nous sommes en état de guerre ouverte et je ne sais pas si je suis dans le bon camp ? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire part de mon ressenti à mes amis. Andréa est occupée sur la piste de danse avec un beau brun et Cécilia est totalement saoule…. Regulus lui, est en pleine discussion avec Dolohov. Cette fois, il n'y a plus de doute possible, c'est bien un Mangemort.

Je suis seule au fond de la salle commune à ressasser mes noires pensées alors que je devrais fêter dignement la suprématie des sang-purs avec les autres. Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. La maison des sang-pur a terrassé les nés-moldus. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années je pensais que j'étais supérieure aux autres… Je me rends compte à présent que j'ai été manipulée par mes parents depuis ma tendre enfance.

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que la Gazette ne relate une nouvelle disparition ou un nouveau meurtre. Alors moi, je suis protégée avec mon frère Mangemort, mon fiancé Mangemort et mes parents qui vouent un culte à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais les autres ? Les nés-moldus (par Morgane ça me fait tout bizarre de ne pas écrire Sang-de-Bourbe) comme Evans, qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai honte de ma famille et de mes origines.

 _11 Novembre 1977 : Grande Salle_

Un article vient de paraître dans la Gazette…

 **Le village de Dartmouth dans le Devon victime des Mangemorts**

 _Le petit village de Dartmouth dans le Devon a été pris pour cible cette nuit_ _par les Mangemorts. L'attaque a fait près de 75 morts et presque autant de disparu._

 _La petite ville abritait majoritairement des familles moldus ce qui laisse penser que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a pas seulement décidé de s'en prendre aux nés-moldus, il a décidé d'afficher sa volonté de dominer aussi bien la communauté magique que celle moldue. Nous invitons donc la population magique à la plus grande prudence en ces temps troublés…_

Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois Rogue et sa bande se marrer, la Gazette à la main… Je pose ensuite mon regard sur les Poufsouffle qui ont l'air terrorisés et il n'y a pas qu'eux, Evans se fait réconfortée par McKinnon et sa grande copine Miller à la table des Gryffondors. Moi-même je n'en mène pas large. Qui sera la prochaine victime ?

…..

Dumbledore posa le journal, légèrement chamboulé par sa lecture. Au travers de ses pages, il voyait la fragilité de la jeune fille qui commençait à abandonner doucement ses idées sur la suprématie des sang-purs. Il continua quelques minutes sa lecture avant d'arrêter, éreinté. Il reprendrait cette activité le lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Dumbledore se décida à finir la lecture de la sixième année d'Alyana. Il acheva sa découverte un peu avant midi. Après avoir mangé, il débuta la lecture de la dernière année d'Alyana. Année qui l'intéressait fortement. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception quand il découvrit que cette année était nettement moins palpitante que la précédente ! Cependant, il trouva bien vite un passage captivant daté du 15 Avril 1978.

 _15 Avril 1978 : Dortoir de Serpentard_

J'ai fait une folie aujourd'hui. Je suis allée voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si je pouvais intégrée l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu dois te demander comment je connais cette société ? Pour tout te dire, journal, tu sais à quel point je suis curieuse et que ce… défaut, m'attire bien trop souvent des ennuis… A Noël, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Spartacus et mon père. Mon frère disait que l'Ordre posait beaucoup de problème au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils sont toujours dans ses pattes et l'empêche de mener à bien ses projets. Il a aussi dit que Black et Potter en faisait partit. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? Bref…

J'ai donc rendu une petite visite à notre cinglé de directeur. Je n'avais pas préparé de grand discours et j'étais un peu intimidée. Je n'y suis pas allée par quatre chemins.

\- Je veux rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, ai-je annoncé.

Il m'a sondé un moment. Sans doute pour voir si je ne jouais pas un double jeu… c'est compréhensible. Il a finalement accepté. Je lui ai juste fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, Andy et Cece sont acquises à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres et si elle venait à apprendre que je les trahies… Et puis, je suis fiancée à Regulus… En parlant de cela, plus le mariage approche plus l'idée de l'épouser me répugne. Certainement parce que j'ai changé et que nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'honneur d'un sorcier…

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je veux rejoindre l'Ordre moi qui, il y à peine 3 ans, traitais les Poufsouffle, Evans et quasiment tous les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés avec mépris. J'en ai ras-la-baguette (pour rester courtoise) de voir toutes les horreurs dans la gazette et puis ça m'énerve à un point pas possible d'être regardé de travers par les autres sur le seul fait que je sois à Serpentard. Et puis, je me sens coupable… J'ai honte de moi parce que pendant toute ces années j'ai insulté des gens qui sont d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. J'ai été bête et lâche…

Waouh… Je suis en train de relire mes dernières phrases tu te transforme de plus en plus en outil de psychanalyse. Ça devient légèrement flippant… C'est fou ce qu'une guerre peut faire changer radicalement les gens…

 _3 Juillet 1978 : Gare de Pré-au-lard_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça y'est j'ai fini Poudlard. Ça fait drôle… Me voilà plongé dans la guerre et dans la vie adulte avec toutes les contraintes que cela implique… Je ne me fais guère de souci, les ASPICs se sont bien passés et j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir intégrer mon école de droit dans le but d'entrer au département de la justice magique.

C'est sur ces mots que je te finis journal, je vais en commencer un autre. Prends bien soin de mes écrits…

Alyana Perséphone Yaxley.

…..

Dumbledore acheva sa lecture. Il avait un peu mieux cerné la jeune femme et, il n'avait qu'une hâte, découvrir la suite de son journal.

* * *

Alors, alors...

On se retrouve bientôt pour le premier vrai chapitre de la fiction qui arrivera d'ici deux semaines.


	2. Chapter 1

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que j'avais dis qu'il ne devrait arriver que d'ici deux semaines mais comme le prologue n'est pas très explicite je vous poste le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR.

* * *

 _3 Juillet 1978 : Poudlard Express_

Par Morgane, ce que ça me fait drôle de voir la silhouette du château s'estomper devant mes yeux. Et dire que l'année prochaine je n'y reviendrai pas !

\- Je peux venir dans votre compartiment ? demande Regulus qui vient de faire coulisser la porte de notre refuge.

\- Ca dépend, t'as finis ta petite réunion avec tes copains Mangemorts ? je rétorque plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

\- Al' ne sois si abrupte avec Reg ! me réprimande Cécilia.

\- Oui, il ne t'as rien fait, argumente Andréa.

Je soupire et Regulus s'assoit à mes côtés tandis qu'Andréa et Cécilia le couvent du regard. De toute façon dès qu'on parle de Regulus avec Andy et Cece, elles prennent fait et cause pour lui arguant que j'ai de la chance de me marier avec lui, qu'il est mignon et que je vais devenir une des femmes les plus puissantes de la société. Quand j'ai le malheur de leur dire que je désapprouve totalement le fait qu'il soit passé du côté obscur de la magie, elles répliquent que c'est un acte courageux et que je devrais assumer ma position autrement dit que je dois rejoindre la lutte contre les nés-moldus. Les filles, même si elles ne souhaitent pas devenir des Mangemorts soutiennent avec véhémence les actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et parfois j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver… Même si nous avons des divergences d'opinions, elles restent mes meilleures amies.

\- Que tu es drôle Reg, s'extasie Andy.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'on devrait réduire les Sang-de-Bourbes en esclavage. Ils ne valent pas mieux que les elfes de maison !

J'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

\- Je vais faire un tour ! je lance avant de fermer la porte du compartiment.

 _Wagon à bagages : plus tard_

Un peu de tranquillité n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit et puis j'en ai besoin… Il est presque deux heures et je commence à avoir faim. Il est peut-être temps de partir à la recherche du chariot à friandises ? Quoique… non, je ne pense pas croiser Regulus où n'importe qui d'autres à cette heure-ci.

Il vient d'avoir un arrêt brutal du train… en pleine campagne… étrange. J'entends une grosse déflagration pas loin d'ici. Allons voir.

 _Dans un compartiment à l'arrière du train_

Pfiou… J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester. Satanés subordonnés de Mage noir ! Pauvre journal, tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose… attend que je t'explique.

Après avoir entendu l'explosion, je suis sortie en vitesse et je suis tombée nez à nez (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) avec un homme cagoulé. J'ai vu assez de photo pour deviner qui il était. J'ai eu juste le temps de faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter un stupéfix. J'ai jeté quelques sorts un peu au hasard, après tout je n'ai jamais combattu en « vrai ». Je me suis rapidement fait débordée. Si le Mangemort continuait à ce rythme, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps… J'ai joué ma dernière carte et je me suis écriée :

\- JE SUIS ALYANA YAXLEY ! LA SŒUR DE SPARTACUS ESPECE DE PAUVRE MUFLE !

Il a été déconcerté un moment, juste le temps pour moi de lui envoyer un stupéfix qui l'a fait passer par la fenêtre. Il faut bien que la ruse qui m'a fait envoyer à Serpentard me serve à quelque chose de temps en temps !

J'ai repris ma course vers le compartiment de mes amies en espérant qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. C'était dans cette zone qu'il y avait le plus de grabuge. Des élèves se battaient contre les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec plusieurs adultes. Intérieurement je me disais que ce devait être les membres de l'Ordre. J'ai observé rapidement la scène au milieu des combattants, au sol, était éparpillés des élèves. Horrifiée, je n'ai pas vu un éclair orange fusé dans ma direction. Je suis tombée et ma tête a percuté violemment le sol.

Je me suis réveillé une heure plus tard dans le compartiment depuis lequel je t'écris, avec deux personnes au-dessus de moi.

\- Comment tu te sens petite ? m'a demandé un mec roux qui ne devait avoir que trois ou quatre ans de plus que moi.

J'ai tenté de me relever mais je fus stopper dans ma tentative par de violents vertiges.

\- Tu devrais rester tranquille… m'a conseillé le même homme.

\- N'insiste pas Fabian, c'est une vrai chieuse quand elle s'y met… a soupiré un autre homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je l'ai fusiez du regard et j'ai aboyé :

\- Qui êtes-vous pour oser me parler sur ce ton ? Vous ne me connaissez pas !

\- Oh si je te connais Alyana Perséphone Yaxley, je peux même dire que j'ai le malheur de te connaître.

\- BLACK ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Le frère de Regulus est sorti de l'ombre de sa démarche assurée, son habituel sourire narquois affiché sur son visage diablement angélique. Il m'a fixé de ses yeux gris et s'est assis sur le bord de la banquette.

\- T'approche pas ! ai-je vociféré.

\- Tu devrais me remercier, c'est moi qui t'es tiré du champ de bataille, si je puis dire… Alors j'attends tes remerciements.

\- Plutôt crever !ai-je craché.

\- Ok, la prochaine fois ne viens pas crier pour que je t'aide.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé Black.

Il s'est retourné et s'est adressé à Fabian.

\- Je vais faire un tour dans le couloir. Peut-être que je verrai mon cher frère. J'ai toujours pas eu le faire part de mariage, a-t-il ajouté en me regardant.

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas invité ! ai-je répliqué.

\- Dommage…

Et il est sorti, me laissant seul avec le rouquin.

\- Alyana, c'est ça ?

\- Oui et alors !?

\- Dumbledore nous a parlé de toi à la dernière réunion. Il paraît que tu veux rentrer dans l'Ordre ?

Malgré moi j'ai rougi comme une gamine prise en faute. Allez savoir pourquoi… J'ai acquiescé.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi toi, une fille de sang-pur, sœur de Mangemort, fiancé de Mangemort veux nous rejoindre ? J'aurais plutôt parié que tu choisirais l'autre camp…

\- Par un temps, je le pensais aussi, ai-je avoué. Et puis, la guerre est arrivée et a balayé tous mes préjugés.

\- C'est tout ? s'est-il étonné.

\- Uniquement ce que tu dois savoir, je ne te connais pas et par conséquent, je n'ai aucune raison de me confier à toi… à vous, ai-je rectifié.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, après tout, nous serons amenés à nous croiser…

\- Sans doute… Vous êtes beaucoup dans le train ?

\- Cinq.

\- Vous saviez qu'il y aurait une attaque ?

\- Non. Mais Dumbledore nous fais plus confiance qu'au Ministère pour assurer votre sécurité. Si nous avions été au courant d'une attaque, nous aurions été bien plus nombreux.

J'ai tourné la tête vers la fenêtre. Les paysages commençait à se faire plus urbain, signe que nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver. Fabian s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit qu'il devait faire une ronde. Il est sorti me laissant seule ici.

Voilà journal, ce qui s'est passé. Le train commence à ralentir. Je te rouvrirais plus tard.

 _Ma chambre._

Ce que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi ! C'est Père qui est venu m'accueillir, c'est rare… je crois que la seule fois où il est venu me chercher à la gare s'était… aux vacances de Noël en troisième année. Et encore, c'était parce que nous devions prendre la route du Derbyshire où nous passions les festivités de Noël.

\- Tu as vu Regulus ? m'a-t-il demandé.

\- Euh non…

Aussitôt ai-je répondu que mon fiancé s'est pointé devant nous. Il a salué brièvement mon père qui l'a questionné :

\- Votre mère est-elle ici ?

\- Non, je rentre seul…

\- Alyana ? Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, un petit instant, je dois dire deux mots à Regulus.

\- Je t'attends de l'autre côté de la barrière.

\- Parfait !

Mon père s'est éloigné. J'ai saisi Regulus par la main et l'ai entraîné dans un coin de la gare, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Cet abruti a cru que je l'avais traîné là pour une séance de bécotage. Il a tenté de m'embrasser mais il devrait savoir que depuis le temps je maîtrise l'art de l'esquive presque aussi bien que l'art du mensonge…

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

\- Faut qu'on parle Reg.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux plus m'épouser ? T'as trouvé un autre mec ? Alyana tu sais que tu ne peux pas refuser ce mariage, je suis un bon parti et…

\- Tais-toi ! C'est pas de ça que je veux te parler !

\- Oh… mais rassure-moi, tu veux toujours te marier avec moi ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! ai-je répliqué

\- Mais admettons que tu ais le choix.

\- C'est pas la question, ai-je éludé.

\- Alyana… tu sais, je suis conscient que je t'ai fait souffrir…

Et ça recommence… j'ai pensé.

\- … mais, je regrette. J'étais amoureux de toi à l'époque…Et je le suis toujours.

\- Bref, ai-je dis en ignorant ça dernière phrase. Tu étais au courant pour l'attaque aujourd'hui ?!

Dans ma bouche la question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Je l'ai fixé droit dans les yeux. Les mêmes que ceux de Sirius, ce qui ne m'aidais pas à chasser le sentiment de colère qui m'habitait à cet instant. Il a fui mon regard.

\- Répond ! ai-je ordonné.

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Comment ça plus ou moins ?!

\- J'en ai entendu parler, mais à aucun moment on ne m'en a fait part directement.

\- Tu les as rejoints…

\- Oui. Pour ma famille, je devais le faire, ma cousine Bella m'a fait entrer et Lucius le fiancé de Narcissa en fait aussi parti. Et puis, je l'ai aussi fait pour toi…

Cette remarque a ravivé le peu d'attention que je lui portais. J'ai relevé la tête et demandé :

\- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour te protéger, je sais que tu ne supportes pas les Mangemorts mais si tu continues ainsi, tu te ferras tuer Alyana. Si tu es avec moi, tu seras protégée, je te laisserais pas tomber. Et je ne te demande pas de m'aimer… Je sais que les sentiments et toi, ce n'est pas une très bonne équation…

\- Tu attends quoi de moi au juste ?

\- Que tu me soutiennes…

\- Donc par extension que je soutienne les Mangemorts… ai-je deviné.

\- Oui.

\- Je dois y aller, on se voit bientôt de toute manière.

Je lui ai tourné le dos sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Pour fêter mon retour Père a organisé une fête avec tout le gratin de la société sorcière. Autant dire que je vais croiser Regulus, ses cousines, les Lestranges et toute la compagnie. Le seul point bénéfique, c'est qu'Andy et Cece y seront. Je te laisse, il fait que je me prépare.

 _Pendant la réception_

J'ai réussi à m'éclipser en prétextant un besoin urgent. La soirée organisée par mon père est d'un ennui mortel. Autant, il y a deux ans j'aurais adoré avoir une fête de cette envergure en mon nom, autant cette année, jouer les hypocrites m'exaspèrent…

Ah oui, parce qu'il faut que je t'explique. Père ou plutôt mère, a décidé d'inviter l'orchestre _Out of tune_ [1] pour cette soirée, bien qu'il joue divinement bien il faut le reconnaître, leurs musique me donnent plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose. Mes parents ont engagé les meilleurs jardimages et décorateurs pour s'occuper de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, et plusieurs traiteurs et barmans prisés dans la région. Mère m'a aussi acheté une robe, comme si celles que je possédais ne suffisaient pas ! Je ne peux pas me plaindre, elle est sublime : bustier, bleue électrique, drapée et elle m'enserre la taille. Bref, sublime.

Il faut que j'y aille, malheureusement. Courage Alyana, encore trois heures et tu seras libre !

 _Ma chambre : plus tard_

Enfin fini ! Je suis éreintée mais avant de retrouver mon lit, il faut que je te dise qui j'ai croisé. Bellatrix Lestrange et son époux Rodolphus. Ils sont venus me voir et m'ont attiré à l'écart…

Dire que je n'apprécie pas Bellatrix est un euphémisme… Je la hais et elle me terrifie. Elle est de sang-pure mais ne possède aucun savoir vivre. Elle a à peine cinq ans de plus que moi. Je me souviens, quand j'avais quatre ans, je jouais tranquillement à l'étage du manoir et père avait invité les Black. Elle était venue me rejoindre avec une paire de ciseau (je me demande toujours où est-ce qu'elle l'a récupéré d'ailleurs, mais bon on parle de Bella), elle m'a tiré violemment les cheveux et me les a coupé d'un coup sec. J'ai ravalé mes larmes mais depuis, je me méfie toujours beaucoup d'elle. Surtout que maintenant c'est une Mangemort.

\- Alyana ! Je peux te voir cinq minutes ?

\- Bien sûr…

On est allé dans l'arrière-cour et elle m'a demandé :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu es sortie de Poudlard ?

\- Attendre les résultats de mes Aspics et…

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos des Sang-de-Bourbes ?

Nous y étions… J'ai pris un air assuré et lui ai rétorqué :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Bella ?

\- Rejoins les Mangemorts ! Et fais ton devoir de sang-pur.

Il fallait que je trouve un mensonge crédible qui puisse me faire gagner du temps…

\- Je… je ne me sens pas prête pour l'instant à prendre part activement à la lutte mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous soutiens pas ! ai-je ajouté précipitamment

\- Quand seras-tu prête ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais quand je le saurais vous serez les premiers au courant. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des invités à voir.

Je me suis éloignée rapidement, il était hors de question que je passe une minute de plus avec Bellatrix et son petit toutou Rodolphus. Je me suis aventurée dans le parc espérant ne pas tomber sur une personne de ma connaissance. Mais visiblement c'était trop demandé. Qu'avais-je dont fait à Merlin pour qu'il décide de me pourrir à ce point la vie ?!

\- Aly ! Tu es là, je te cherchais partout ! s'est écriée Andréa

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

\- Moi aussi ! C'est chouette, je pourrais te tenir compagnie !

\- Génial… ai-je soupiré.

Ne te méprend pas journal ! J'aime beaucoup Andy ! Elle est drôle, légèrement tarée sur les bords mais… Elle me permet de me vider la tête de temps en temps. C'est juste que parfois sa compagnie peut s'avérer exaspérante pour une personne un peu solitaire comme moi…

\- Cécilia n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, les MacNair sont déjà repartis.

\- Oh… Dommage.

Nous avons marché quelques minutes sans un mot (c'est suffisamment rare pour être souligné) avant qu'Andy n'éclate en sanglot. Un peu stupéfiée par cette situation, je suis restée debout les bras ballants avant de la forcer à s'assoir pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer.

\- Mes parents ont décidé de me fiancer…

Je n'ai rien dit, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Cameron Parkinson…

\- Oh…

Je ne connaissais Cameron que de vue étant plus âgé que moi mais je gardais le souvenir de quelqu'un de violent et de sans pitié. J'avais de la peine pour Andréa…

\- On devrait rentrer…

\- Tu as raison.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, nous étions toutes les deux trop absorbées dans nos pensées respectives pour tenir une conversation.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Cécilia mais je ne doute pas que j'aurais de nombreuses autres occasions pour le faire.

 _4 Juillet 1978, matin : Jardin du manoir_

Décidément, faire une grasse matinée dans cette maison est vraiment trop demandé ! Je suis en V.A.C.A.N.C.E.S, j'ai le droit de dormir plus longtemps que 9h45, non ?! Bref, je me suis levée rapidement et me suis habillée en quatrième vitesse. En descendant, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et… Walburga ? Trop curieuse pour mon propre bien, je me suis approchée.

-… Mille galions ?! s'est écrié mon père.

J'ai tendu l'oreille à l'affut de la moindre explication.

\- Aristote, réfléchissez… Nous sommes une famille puissante comme la vôtre… songez à ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble…

\- Je croyais que cette histoire de fiançailles était réglée ?!

\- En effet, elle l'était.

\- Alors pourquoi me demandez-vous deux milles gallions pour maintenir les fiançailles de ma fille avec votre fils ?

\- Voyons Aristote… On n'entre pas chez les Black sans quelques sacrifices… Je dois y aller. Considérez ma proposition. Au revoir Aristote.

\- Au revoir Walburga.

Des bruits de pas ses sont fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et je me suis empressé de m'éloigner. La mère de Regulus est sortie et est arrivée dans ma direction. J'ai retenu mon souffle mais ça n'a pas empêché Walburga de me reconnaître…

\- Vous avez oublié de mettre un bouton sur votre chemisier, Miss, a-t-elle sifflé.

Elle m'a fixé méchamment et est partie. Walburga me fait un peu peur… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je lui ai attribué le gentil surnom de « vautour ».

Je dois y aller, Spartacus vient d'arriver pour manger.

 _Ma chambre : fin d'après midi_

T'ai-je déjà dis, journal, que les repas chez les Yaxley sont d'une longueur épuisante ? Imagine- toi, deux entrées une salée et une « sucrée » (oui chez les Yaxley on mélange le dessert et l'entrée et alors ?!), deux plats poisson et viande, deux desserts gâteaux et coupe de fruit avec glace. Ce qui nous donne quatre longues et interminables heures à table avec pour seule conversation le bruit des couverts. Pour être totalement franche, c'est mon père qui maintient les conversations et aujourd'hui il n'était pas particulièrement loquace. Mais il a tout de même demandé à Spartacus :

\- Ton intégration chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres se passe bien ?

\- A merveille ! J'ai rencontré des personnes avec de grandes valeurs morales et le Maître est d'une grande intelligence, chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche est une divine parole, père.

Je luttais avec difficulté contre le fou rire qui s'était emparé de moi. Etais-je vraiment la seule à avoir du mal à associer Bellatrix avec grandes valeurs morales ? Et puis, dans la bouche de Spartacus une réunion de mangemort avait l'apparence d'un salon de thé ! Ça donne envie de s'inscrire tout ça ! Ah ironie, quand tu nous tiens. J'ai été tiré de mes pensées par mon père :

\- Fort bien, fort bien… Et toi Alyana ? Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à suivre l'exemple de ton frère ?

\- Ella a assuré à Bella que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Spartacus m'a fixé longuement, en me défiant de dire quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas dans son sens. J'ai simplement approuvé.

 _9 Juillet 1978_

Je viens de recevoir un hibou que je ne connais pas. Le temps d'enlever la lettre de sa patte et il était déjà repartit. J'ai verrouillé la porte de ma chambre et me suis assise sur le rebord de mon lit. Nerveuse, je déplie le parchemin et lis :

 _Miss,_

 _J'ai l'immense honneur de vous convier à votre première réunion. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous communiquer l'adresse où se tiendra la réunion car je ne peux pas prendre le risque que cette lettre soit interceptée._

 _Je vous invite donc à me retrouver à la Tête de Sanglier à 7h30 pm, je vous conduirai personnellement au QG de l'Ordre._

 _En attendant de vous revoir, je vous souhaite une agréable journée,_

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore._

Je range précieusement la lettreentre deux bouquins et prépare quelques parchemins ainsi qu'une vieille plume de paon empruntée il y a quelques années à mon père. Je fourre le tout, au fond de mon sac acheté chez Tissard et Brodette hier. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tuer le temps jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous !

 _QG de l'Ordre du Phénix._

A 7h25pm, j'ai prétexté un diner avec Andréa pour avoir une bonne excuse de sortir. Mes parents n'ont pas posé de question et j'ai donc transplané à la Tête de Sanglier. Je déteste cet endroit. C'est un pub poussiéreux tenu par un vieux bougre qui soit dit en passant est toujours d'une humeur de chien.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à entrer, Dumbledore m'attendait devant le bar. Je me suis approchée, un peu méfiante. Cette partie de Pré-au-Lard est malfamée et je préfère ne pas m'y aventurer seule.

\- Ah miss ! Pile à l'heure ! s'est exclamé le directeur

\- La ponctualité fait partie de l'éducation des sang-purs, professeur. C'est une qualité qu'y n'est pas donnée à tout le monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort… Toutefois, vous apprendrez que certaines personnes valent autant que des Sang-purs…

\- Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ? ai-je demandé sur la défensive

\- Notamment miss Evans. Elle est une personne très bien élevée et elle est née-moldue, a-t-il ajouté en me jetant un coup d'œil. Je ne doute pas que vous vous entendrez très bien.

\- Evans ?! Aucune chance.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est une Gryffondor ! ai-je répliqué sèchement.

\- Cessez un peu vos enfantillages miss Yaxley… Cette rivalité entre maison a assez duré. Vous découvrirez qu'il y a des personnes courageuses chez Serpentard, des ambitieuses chez Gryffondor, des loyales chez Serdaigle et des sages chez Poufsouffle. Assez discuté ! Nous devrions y aller.

Il m'a tendu un bras que j'ai attrapé. Je ne faisais que rarement du transplanage d'escorte. D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir le dernier remontait à il y a environ 3-4 ans. La sensation était aussi pénible que dans mes souvenirs…  
J'ai mis un certain temps à me remettre de mes émotions et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis rendu compte que nous nous trouvions dans un petit parc aux abords d'un quartier assez lugubre et insalubre.

\- L'Ordre n'a pas vraiment de QG attribué, m'apprit Dumbledore, les réunions ne se font jamais au même endroit…

J'ai acquiescé. Il m'a tendu un papier et, dubitative je m'en suis saisis.

\- C'est l'adresse… Les demeures des membres de l'Ordre sont soumises aux sortilèges de Fidelitas et il se trouve que je suis le gardien du secret d'Elphias Doge. La réunion se fera chez lui.

J'ai déplié le papier et lu l'adresse dans ma tête. Une petite maison s'est présentée à moi et le directeur m'a fait signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Des éclats de voix me parvenaient de ce que je devinais être le salon. Dumbledore m'a fait signe de le suivre. Nous sommes entrés dans une pièce exiguë où une bonne vingtaine de personnes se tenait. Tous les regards ont convergés vers nous. Pas le moins du monde intimidée, j'ai redressé fièrement la tête et les ai regardé un par un. Difficile à dire qui de Black ou d'Evans étaient le plus en colère de me voir ici. Toutefois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont osé parler. Ils sont parfaitement au courant que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre et si cela ne leur plait pas, eh bien c'est la même chose !

\- Parfait ! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, la réunion va pouvoir commencée ! s'est écrié Dumbledore.

Il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine qui possédait une longue table et chacun a pris place autour. Je me suis assise en bout de table, seule. Personne ne voulait être à côté d'une Serpentarde dont la famille était du côté de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise quand Fabian et un autre garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement vinrent s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Salut Alyana ! c'est exclamé Fabian. Je te présente mon frère Gidéon.

\- Salut, a-t-il murmuré.

Je l'ai salué d'un bref mouvement de tête tandis que Dumbledore sortait des liasses de parchemin. Mon regard errait sur l'assemblé et Gidéon m'a affirmé :

\- Les autres sont un peu réticents quant à t'a présence ici.

\- Oh si peu, ai-je ironisé.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si Dumbledore te fait confiance alors nous aussi.

Je l'ai gratifié d'un regard rempli de gratitude pendant que le directeur frappait dans ses mains en annonçant :

\- La réunion va commencer !

* * *

[1] Out of tune: désaccordé

Alors... A votre avis comment va se passer l'intégration d'Alyana ? Et surtout comment vont réagir les Maraudeurs face à elle ?

Je vous dis à tout bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre !


	3. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Avant de commencer je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction et qui l'on mise en favoris, ça me touche beaucoup !

 **RAR:**

 **Guest:** Merci pout ta review ! Voici la suite.

 **Paceyas:** Heureuse que le début t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

 _9 Juillet 1978 : QG de l'Ordre du Phénix_

\- Bien, commence Dumbledore, nous allons donc pouvoir débuter cette réunion mais avant je souhaite la bienvenue à Miss Yaxley qui nous rejoints dans cette aventure.

J'ai hoché la tête tandis que les Maraudeurs me fixaient avec un œil mauvais que j'ai ignoré. Je me suis redressée et me suis concentrée sur les paroles du directeur.

\- Alors Maugrey, des nouvelles des Lestranges ?

\- Aucune Albus ! Ces sales petits merdeux se font aussi discrets que les rats dans les égouts. Mais je ne perds pas l'espoir de les coincer…

\- Et toi Remus, tu as réussi à retrouver la trace de Greyback ?

\- Ce n'a pas été chose facile mais je l'ai finalement retrouvé dans les forêts du Lincolnshire. Une colonie de loup-garou prend forme dans cette contrée.

\- Ce sera à surveiller. Tu pourrais t'en occuper ?

\- Bien sûr, a répondu Lupin.

-Albus ?

\- Oui Sturgis, comment c'est passé ta mission ?

\- J'ai suivi Yaxley et Dolohov jusqu'aux montagnes du Ben Lawers et d'après les informations que j'ai collecté, je crois que Vous-savez-qui cherche le soutien des Géants.

\- C'est ce que je pensais… a soupiré Dumbledore.

La réunion a continué sur cette lancée et j'ai un peu décroché. J'ai laissé mon regard errer sur l'assemblée. Lupin écoutait les paroles du directeur et ne semblait pas en perdre une miette, Potter couvait Evans du regard, qui elle, essayait de porter son attention sur Dumbledore même si elle me lançait de temps en temps des regards, Pettigrew semblait vouloir être n'importe où mais pas ici et Black me fixait avec un regard empli de haine que je ne manquais pas de lui rendre.

La réunion s'est poursuivie jusque 9h10 pm. J'ai rangé mes affaires et m'apprêtait à sortir quand deux garçons se sont plantés devant moi. Evans était légèrement en retrait quand à Lupin, il paraissait ne pas vouloir suivre ses deux amis.

\- Tiens, la cavalerie… ai-je soupiré. Je me demandais justement combien de temps vous faudrait-il avant de m'aborder.

\- Epargne-nous tes sarcasmes Yaxley ! a aboyé Potter.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir… Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais si vous pouviez me laissez-passer vous seriez gentils.

\- On voulait juste te prévenir, a repris Potter.

\- Si tu nous trahis, on se chargera de te faire la peau, personnellement, m'a menacé Black.

\- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à mieux vous concernant… pas de blague puérile ou d'enfermement dans les placards comme vous aviez l'habitude de le faire pendant que vous étiez à Poudlard ? Je suis franchement déçue… Il faut croire que la maturité ne vous sied pas.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce qui ne nous étonnerait pas. Des innocents meurent tous les jours, par la faute d'un cinglé ! Alors évidemment, on est obligé de grandir et si tu es ici juste pour passer le temps, tu peux…

S'en était trop pour moi.

\- Je peux quoi, Black ?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ?! Que je suis ici pour m'amuser ?! Que les vies que Tu-sais-qui prend m'indiffèrent ?! Eh bien, navrée de te décevoir mais je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il se passe dehors et peut-être plus que vous. Au cas où vous auriez oublié, mon frère fait partit des Mangemorts comme Regulus.

\- Justement, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu es de notre côté ?! a répliqué Black

\- Rien ! Vous croyez ce que vous voulez, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée !

J'ai tourné les talons et transplané.

 _10 Juillet 1978 : Ma chambre._

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Cece qui m'invite au Chemin de Traverse pour faire les boutiques. Je dois la retrouver à 2h00 pm au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai accepté. Cela me fera du bien de me changer l'esprit. Depuis la fin de la réunion je me pose trop de questions et j'en deviens maladroite. Pour l'instant mes parents ne le remarquent pas et c'est tant mieux. S'ils venaient à avoir des interrogations, je crains que mentir serait difficile…

Pour être honnête, mon père a, comment dire… un genre de sixième sens pour les mensonges. Je n'ai jamais rien pu lui cacher. Il a ce regard perçant qui vous donne l'impression d'être un véritable livre ouvert et c'est un sentiment que je déteste particulièrement. Ma mère elle, se fiche royalement de ce que je fais de mes journées, du moment que je parais aux réceptions…

Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure.

 _Terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme_

Il est 5h 20 pm et Cece vient de partir. L'après-midi est passé assez vite. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Cécilia en tête-à-tête et ça m'a fait très plaisir de la voir aujourd'hui. Nous avons commencé à écumer les boutiques de vêtements du Chemin de Traverse et j'ai environ 8 paquets que j'ai rétrécis pour arriver à les faire passer dans mon sac à main. Ensuite nous avons été chez Fleury et Botts où je me suis trouvé deux romans. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que sois abordé le sujet Andréa :

\- C'est vraiment triste pour elle… Cameron Parkinson… a soupiré mon amie

\- Oui mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, même si j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas Parkinson.

\- Absolument d'accord. Tu as reçu le carton d'invitation du dîner de leurs fiançailles ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

-Je n'ai pas regardé le courrier ce matin mais je dois être conviée…

\- Au moins tu pourras voir ton beau fiancé, a-t-elle dit.

\- Malheureusement, ai-je soupiré.

Cécilia a pris un air offusqué et m'a gentiment réprimandé.

\- Arrête de parler de ton mariage avec cet air ! Tu as tellement de chance, n'importe qu'elle fille que je connaisse tuerait pour être à ta place !

\- Je leur cède volontiers !

\- Franchement qu'est-ce qu'il ne te plaît pas chez lui ?! C'est vrai, il est beau, intelligent, riche, bien placé dans la société…

\- C'est un hypocrite, manipulateur et un assassin !

\- Assassin ?!

\- Oui ! Assassin ! ai-je répliqué fermement

\- Parce que tu considères qu'une personne qui entre dans les rangs de Tu-sais-qui pour faire justice est une personne mauvaise ?! Alyana, je ne te reconnais plus ! Ne me dis pas que tu soutien l'autre camp ?! Tu es toujours de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant mon mutisme, elle a insisté.

\- N'EST-CE PAS ?!

\- Je suis neutre ! ai-je menti avec aplomb. J'ai décidé de ne pas prendre position !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas ?! Tu DOIS rejoindre les Mangemorts !

\- J'ai pas signé de contrat où s'est précisé, je l'ai nargué.

Elle a soupiré et s'est relevé précipitamment de notre table à la terrasse. Elle a consulté sa montre et a pris un air inquiet et paniqué :

\- J'ai un rendez-vous important, il…il faut que j'y aille. J…je ne dois pas être en r…retard.

\- Où tu vas ?l'ai-je questionné, soudain alarmée.

\- Au… au revoir. On… on se voit tout… tout à l'heure ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie. Elle me cache quelque chose c'est sûr. Mais quoi, ça je n'en sais absolument rien… Tôt ou tard, je le découvrirai. Mais pas maintenant, il faut que j'aille me préparer.

 _Manoir des Parkinson_

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un manoir aussi… magnifique. Oui c'est exactement ça, ma-gni-fi-que. Il y a des fleurs partout, de grands tableaux, de somptueux tapis d'orients et de sublimes statues disséminées un peu partout dans la demeure. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi riche.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de dire bonjour a Andréa et de lui assurer mon soutien que Regulus c'est pointé et m'a attiré à l'écart pour, m'a-t-il assuré, discuter. Avec une grande méfiance, je l'ai suivi. Nous sommes arrivés dans un long corridor désert puis après avoir traversé un autre couloir étroit nous sommes arrivés à un gigantesque balcon qui donnait une vue impressionnante sur le lac de Windermere. Je me suis éloignée le plus possible de mon compagnon et lui ai dit abruptement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?

\- Je voulais te parler…

\- Non, sans blague. Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! le pressai-je

\- Fais attention à toi. Bella ne te fais absolument pas confiance et elle attend que tu fasses un faux pas pour te tuer. Sois très prudente Alyana. Je ne sais pas de quel côté tu es mais je suis absolument certain que tu ne rejoindras pas les Mangemorts.

\- Tu ne sais pas, ai-je tenté de nier.

\- BORDEL ALY ! Bien sûr que je le sais ! On se connait depuis toujours et je sais que tu as changé et que… que tu détestes tout ce qui te rapproche de près ou de loin à Tu-Sais-Qui, a-t-il ajouté plus bas. Tu peux mentir a tout le monde si tu veux, mais pas à moi. Je te connais plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

\- Si tu es intimement convaincu que je ne te rejoindrais pas, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? C'est ce que vous auriez fait toi et tes petits copains, non ? ai-je répliqué

\- Parce que je t'aime ! Et parce que j'envie ton courage, j'aurai aimé avoir ta force ou celle de mon frère pour oser dire non à mes parents. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais eu le choix j'aurai rejoint les Mangemorts ?! Répond moi !

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus à savoir qui tu es Regulus. Est-ce que tu es ce garçon manipulateur et sans scrupule que tu montres à Bella et à tes parents ? Ou bien celui qui se tient devant moi, et tente de me persuader que je compte pour lui ? Tu es tellement de personne à la fois que je n'arrive plus à démêler le faux du vrai… je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie. Alors, toi répond moi. Qui es-tu Regulus Arcturus Black ?

\- Je suis la personne que tu veux que je sois… a-t-il admit dans un souffle. Je regrette tellement de chose Alyana et pour commencer d'être entré chez Eux.

\- Alors pars !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est trop tard. Sois je fais ce qu'Il me demande soit… soit il me tuera.

\- Alors cache-toi ! le suppliai-je presque.

\- Il me retrouvera. Mais je peux te protéger, te faire gagner du temps. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à assumer que tu soutiens l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Comment tu…

Il a balayé la question qui me brulait les lèvres d'un geste de main. Il savait, c'est tout. Après tout, il a sans doute raison… Il me connait mieux que personne.

\- En revanche, il faut que tu me promettes une chose.

\- Laquelle ? ai-je demandé, soudain sur la défensive.

\- Epouse-moi mais je te promets que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Tu ne seras pas obliger de m'aimer… Tu pourras voir qui tu veux du moment que tu assistes au dîner et autre évènement mondain avec moi.

Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Regulus m'offrait ce que je désirais depuis toujours : ma liberté. J'ai hoché la tête et nous avons regagné la réception.

Le reste de la soirée s'est écoulé lentement, très lentement. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler avec Andréa qui était débordée. Quant à Cece, elle était en grande conversation avec Bellatrix qui par moment me jetait des regards insistants. Mon instinct me dit que Cécilia s'est encore mise dans une belle pagaille. Toutefois, il est hors de question que je m'approche de Bella, je suis peut-être courageuse mais je ne suis pas suicidaire !

 _13 Juillet 1978_

Ça y'est, les résultats des ASPICS viennent d'arriver. Je suis terriblement angoissée. J'ai ouvert en tremblant l'enveloppe. Il me fallait un Optimal en histoire de la magie et l'épreuve avait été particulièrement complexe. J'ai lu avec attention le parchemin et j'ai presque sauté au plafond quand j'ai vu que je n'avais loupé que l'arithmancie et la métamorphose ce qui, en soi, n'était pas un énorme problème. Je pouvais entrer dans mon école ! Je me suis munie d'un parchemin vierge et ai rédigé une lettre de candidature.

Puis, une fois ceci fait, je me suis précipité au salon pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents qui ont été ravi. Pour fêter ça, ma mère m'a promis que je pourrai sortir avec mes amis pour célébrer cette nouvelle. Ca y'est, je rentre définitivement dans le monde des adultes ! Et ça me fout les jetons…

 _19 Juillet 1978 : Bureau de Dumbledore._

J'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais rendez-vous avec Regulus à Pré-au-Lard mais me voilà dans ce fichu bureau, en compagnie de Black, Potter, Lupin et Evans. Dumbledore nous a convoqués dans son cabinet en début d'après-midi pour une urgence. Nous sommes assis tous les cinq sur de moelleux fauteuils en velours sirotant, pour patienter, un verre de jus de citrouille.

Je suis assez mal à l'aise à vrai dire… je sens les regards des anciens Gryffondors sur moi et même si je m'efforce de paraître indifférente, je suis très gênée. Enfin, le directeur entre dans la pièce et nous observe tour à tour.

\- Je suis très heureux de vous voir ici, commence-t-il.

Et sans attendre, Black explose :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Elle fait là ?!

\- Elle, a un nom Black ! Et au cas où tu aurais oublié, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas compte tenu de ton intelligence plus qu'infime, je fais partie de l'Ordre.

\- A ça difficile de l'oublier, rétorque Potter qui me fusille du regard.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Je disais juste que depuis que tu es arrivée on entend parler que de toi et que à force, pardonne-moi cette vulgarité, ça fait chier !

\- Et bien sache que… ai-je commencé à répliquer.

\- STOP !

C'était Evans qui avait crié. Elle s'était levée et nous observait tour à tour, nous défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Potter s'était légèrement tassé dans son fauteuil, Black continuait de me regarder et moi, j'avais un petit sourire sarcastique accroché sur mon visage. Evans, elle, était rouge de colère et ça jurait particulièrement avec sa couleur de cheveux auburn. Mais ça, il me restait encore assez de bon sens pour ne pas le faire remarquer…

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous engueuler à longueur de temps ?! Il y a des choses plus importantes que votre pseudo rivalité entre maison ! C'est la guerre dehors, des gens meurent tous les jours ! Alors oui, Alyana fait partie de l'Ordre et non, ça ne me réjouit pas plus que vous mais moi je fais confiance à Dumbledore ! Vous devriez en faire autant !

Et elle se rassit.

\- Merci Lily pour cette tirade… maintenant, je vais vous annoncez la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué. Des inféris ont été repérés dans le nord de l'Angleterre dans la ville de Dumfries et j'aimerais que vous alliez y faire un petit tour cet après-midi et que vous patrouillez cette nuit. Tous les cinq…

J'ai compté dans ma tête jusqu'à trois, le temps que l'information pénètre dans le minuscule cerveau de Potter et Black. Puis, les cris ont commencé à fuser. Je t'épargnerai journal, leurs plaintes puisque ces deux abrutis ont un peu près autant de vocabulaire que le boursouf de ma cousine Lucy. C'est-à-dire, très peu…

Dumbledore nous a, après avoir calmé tant bien que mal les deux garçons, demandé de sortir et je ne me suis pas fait prier deux fois. Black et Potter sont sortis en furies suivis de près par Lupin qui tentait de les raisonner. Autant je n'apprécie pas les deux premiers autant Lupin ne me dérange pas… je pense que je pourrais très bien m'entendre avec lui… si ce n'était pas un Gryffondor, bien sûr.

En sortant du bureau, j'ai senti une main me retenir, m'obligeant à me retourner pour faire face à Evans. Elle a jeté un regard à son petit-ami et m'a entraîné à l'écart.

\- Tu veux quoi Evans ? ai-je soupiré avec un pointe de surprise dans la voix.

\- Te parler, a-t-elle simplement répondu.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ? ai-je ironisé. Après tout ton petit-copain et ses amis ont l'air de penser que je suis une affreuse sorcière sanguinaire.

\- Non. Mais de toute façon, il faut qu'on parle de la mission et ça m'étonnerait que James et Sirius veuillent se retrouver dans la même pièce que toi…

\- Tu peux en venir au fait, je n'ai pas toute ma journée moi.

\- Oui. Euh, écoute… je te propose de passé chez moi vers une heure pour te préparer. Peut-être que Voldemort aura mis des mangemort en faction sur le terrain et on ne peut pas courir le risque que tu te fasses repérer. Ce serait non seulement dangereux pour toi mais pour ta famille et tes amis et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veuilles.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que Potter se mette en colère s'il me voit chez toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne soit pas à l'appartement quand tu y seras.

\- Bien d'accord. Où est-ce?

\- L'appart se trouve pile dans l'angle de Charing Cross Road et Great New Port Street. Il a un petit balcon avec des lys partout…

\- Très cliché… ai-je commenté.

\- C'est James qui a décidé des fleurs, a-t-elle avoué piteusement.

J'ai souri légèrement. Finalement Evans, n'était peut-être pas aussi coincée que je ne le pensais… Elle pourrait même devenir mon amie un jour… Mais il ne faut pas rêver non plus !

 _Chambre d'Evans_.

Je suis arrivée, il y a peu de temps et je suis déjà en train de subir une métamorphose radicale. Evans a commencé par me teindre les cheveux avec un sort particulièrement compliqué. Mes cheveux qui sont habituellement blonds et lisses sont désormais, bruns et frisés. Mon visage jadis ovale et maintenant légèrement carré et mes yeux ordinairement bleu lagon sont bruns grâce aux lentilles qu'Evans m'a prêté.

\- Il te faut des autres vêtements, ceux-là ne sont non seulement pas assez pratique pour la mission mais ils sont beaucoup trop chic.

J'ai jeté un œil à mon chemisier blanc en dentelle et à ma jupe bordeaux qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. J'avais aussi ajouté des ballerines pour être confortable mais visiblement ce n'était pas adéquat pour Evans. Elle s'est retournée et s'est dirigée vers sa penderie d'où elle a sorti un pantalon et un tee-shirt qu'elle m'a demandé d'enfiler. Elle m'a désigné la salle de bain et je m'y suis enfermée pour passer ses vêtements.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Evans et moi jouions à peu près dans la même catégorie niveau morphologie. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je me suis contemplée dans le miroir quelques minutes et ai grimacé. J'étais horrible, vraiment je ne ressemblais à rien. Un véritable sac à patates. Quand j'en ai fait par à Evans elle m'a rétorqué :

\- On ne fait pas un défilé mode ! Tu risques de te faire tuer alors autant que tu puisses bouger facilement !

Elle a rajusté le « jogging » comme elle appelait le pantalon et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cuisine où Potter venait de revenir en compagnie de Black et Lupin. Le frère de Regulus s'est esclaffé en me voyant ce qui lui a valu un regard noir de ma part. Potter m'a observé et a fait signe à sa petite-amie de le suivre. J'étais donc seule avec ses amis. J'ai décidé de briser la glace en entamant une discussion avec Lupin.

\- Comment se fait-il que Pettigrew ne vienne pas ?

\- Il n'est pas le plus courageux d'entre nous, a répondu Lupin, il préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

J'ai hoché la tête et le silence c'est prolongé dans le petit appartement d'Evans. Plusieurs minutes se sont ainsi écoulées jusqu'à ce que Black explose :

\- Bon je vais voir ce qu'ils foutent !

Je suis donc restée seule avec Lupin dans la pièce et contre toute attente, c'est lui qui m'a parlé :

\- Je suis navré si James et Sirius ne t'apprécient pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lupin. Ce sont des idiots et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à les persuader que je ne leur veux aucun mal.

\- Ils peuvent des fois ce comporter comme de véritables gamins mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils finiront par accepter ta présence…

\- Peu m'importe, tant qu'ils me fichent la paix et qu'ils me laissent faire mon job tranquille.

Des pas en provenance de la cuisine se sont fait entendre aussitôt suivis de l'apparition des retardataires.

\- Bon Lunard, Bromski z'ètes près ? a demandé Black

Je l'ai dévisagé cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait nommé ainsi… Evans c'est avancé vers moi et m'a expliqué.

\- On t'a donné une fausse identité… A présent tu t'appelles Irina Bromski et tu viens de Russie. Tu as fait tes études à l'école de Durmstrang et tu entames à présent des études pour devenir Auror. Tu as un frère qui se prénomme Andzej qui est en 4ème année à Durmstrang et tes parents sont morts quand tu avais 10 ans dans un accident de voiture. Tu es sang-mêlée. Ça te va ?

\- Irina Bromski…Russie…petit frère… ça devrait aller, ai-je marmonné.

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Sois tu coopères, sois tu restes ici ! C'est clair ?! s'est exclamé Potter en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Très clair ! ai-je répondu sur le même ton. Il faut aussi que je rrroule les rrr ? ai-je ironisé.

\- Ce serait plus crédible, oui, m'a confirmé Potter sur un ton méprisant.

\- Juste une dernière question.

\- On t'écoute…

\- Pourquoi on fait tout ça ? Je veux dire le changement d'identité et tout…

\- Pour être sûr que tu ne sois pas mise en danger si jamais il y a des mangemorts dans les environs et d'ailleurs je t'apprendrais les sorts pour te métamorphoser. Désormais ce sera ta nouvelle identité. Ok ? a expliqué Evans fière d'elle.

\- Ok, ai-je acquiescé.

\- Alors en avant mauvaise troupe ! On a des inféris a dégommé ! s'est écrié joyeusement Black.

En sortant j'ai chuchoté à Evans :

\- Ca le met toujours de bonne humeur, ces missions ?

Lupin qui était non loin m'a répliqué :

\- C'est encore pire quand il s'agit de Mangemort…

* * *

Alors verdict ? Dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouverons nos cinq compagnons pour leur mission.

A dans deux semaines.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier plus tôt, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et j'ai un peu de mal à trouver un bon équilibre entre l'écriture et les cours, mais ça va s'arranger c'est promis !_

Ràr:

Guest: heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et non comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas une suspension de postage ! =)

Misoka : Arrête avec tes compliments, tu vas me faire rougir =). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _19 Juillet 1978 : Ma chambre_

Je suis rentrée de la mission, il y a un peu plus d'une heure et il est hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas ! Ça a été un véritable désastre… J'ai des griffures un peu partout sur le corps, de multiples bleus, une ou deux bosses et la lèvre enflée.

Après avoir transplané à l'entrée de Dumfries, Potter a eu l'excellente idée de nous envoyer patrouiller chacun d'un côté de la ville.

\- Remus, tu prends la direction du Sud. Sirius, toi tu pars à l'est, Yaxley tu prends le nord et Lily et moi on prend l'ouest. Ça vous va ?

\- Il n'est absolument pas question que je parte seule ! Imaginez que je tombe sur un groupe de mangemort ou d'inféri, je fais quoi ?! ai-je protesté.

\- Eh bien tu fais comme tout le monde, t'appliques ce que t'as appris en Défense contre les forces du mal ! a répliqué Black.

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard mais je suis tout de même partie vadrouiller dans la direction que Potter m'avait imposée, pas rassurée pour une noise. J'ai emprunté un petit sentier qui m'a conduit au bord d'un lac. Le soleil faisait briller sa surface lisse et claire. Je suis restée un bon moment là-bas. Jusqu'au coucher du soleil. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et j'ai décidé de rentrer pour retrouver les autres.

Soudain, j'ai entendu une branche craquer derrière moi. J'ai serré encore plus fort ma baguette jusqu'à avoir une crampe à la main et je me suis éloignée. J'ai récupéré un sentier qui me ramenait au village. Plusieurs bruits étranges m'ont forcé à me retourner et c'est avec horreur que je les ai vus. Les inféri. Ces squelettes aux visages émaciés avec leurs yeux sans vies et enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Leurs peaux blanchâtres et décharnées. Ces corps, ou du moins ce qui en restaient, d'hommes, de femmes et, à mon plus grand désespoir, d'enfants. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que je puisse les combattre toute seule. Il fallait que je parte et vite mais mon cerveau semblait s'être mit sur pause et mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir me laissant ainsi pétrifiée de terreur. Je tentais vainement de me souvenir de ce que j'avais appris sur eux en sixième année mais mon cerveau refusait de réfléchir correctement. Et ces monstres qui continuaient de ramper vers moi, qui se rapprochaient dangereusement et moi qui ne parvenait pas à bouger ne serait-ce qu'on orteil. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour que ma mort soit rapide et peu douloureuse.

Brusquement, une main ferme m'a empoigné par le coude et m'a projeté sur le côté tandis que de grandes flammes stoppaient la progression des inféri.

\- Yaxley, cours !

C'était Black. Je suis sortie brutalement de mon état de torpeur et me suis mise à courir. J'ai été rapidement rejointe par Black qui m'a ordonné de le suivre. Je t'épargnerai, journal, le nombre de branches que je me suis prise ainsi que le nombre de fois où je suis tombée… C'est profondément humiliant.

Nous sommes arrivés à notre point de rencontre où se trouvaient les autres. J'ai brandi ma baguette, attendant les inféri. Evans m'a chuchoté :

\- Ils craignent le feu et la lumière. On ne peut pas les tuer puisqu'ils le sont déjà mais on peut les repousser suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas de sitôt.

\- Merci…

\- Pas de quoi. Attention les voici !

Dans un bel ensemble nous avons prononcé divers sorts. Pour ma part étant d'une nullité infinie avec les sortilèges de feu, j'ai préféré utilisé le Lumos Maxima. Les inféri ont commencé à reculer et à s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- On peut rentrer chez nous maintenant qu'ils sont partis ? ai-je questionné

\- Non, m'a répondu Remus. On va patrouiller un peu dans la ville pour être sûr qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres.

La perspective que ce ne soit pas les seuls inféri du coin m'a fait trembler, ce qu'a du remarqué Lily car elle a ajouté.

\- On va faire des équipes, c'est moins dangereux. Alyana, tu n'as qu'à aller avec Sirius…

\- Non ! avons-nous crié.

\- Arrêtez un peu de vous comporter comme des gamins, vous arriverez bien à vous supporter une heure ou deux sans vous tuez, non ?

Nous nous sommes mutuellement jaugés du regard et nous avons acquiescé. Puis chaque groupe est parti de son côté. Je faisais bien attention à ne pas m'approcher trop de Black, plus il y avait de l'espace entre nous, mieux je me portais. Nous marchions en silence quand je me suis décidée à briser le silence :

\- Pourquoi Potter et toi vous me détestez ?

Il a ricané avant de s'adresser à moi :

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais posé la question…

\- Pourquoi ? ai-je insité

\- Tu as ta nuit pour que je te fasse la liste ?

Pour unique réponse je me suis assise sur un rocher. Il a soupiré et a commencé :

\- Pour commencer, je peux pas te pardonner toutes les insultes que tu as dites à Lily et aux autres Gryffondors qui, pour certains, étaient mes amis. Je te trouve, hypocrite, manipulatrice et sans cœur.

\- C'est peut-être un peu exagéré… ai-je marmonné

Il a ignoré ma remarque d'un revers de la main et a poursuivi :

\- Tu as des amis qui n'hésite pas à affirmer leur soutien à Voldemort, ta famille est de son côté et je suis prêt à mettre ma main a coupé que si tu devais choisir entre sauver tes amis ou l'Ordre tu choisirais la première option.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à cette question… Et c'est vrai, que ferais-je si cette situation venait à se présenter ? Je suis incapable de fournir une réponse actuellement…

\- Et puis, tu vas épouser mon frère mangemort. Il y a d'autres raison bien sûr, mais ce sera tout pour ce soir.

Nous nous sommes relevés juste à temps pour apercevoir des ombres dans les fourrés. J'ai sorti m'a baguette et Black m'a chuchoté :

\- Ok, maintenant c'est Bromski pour toi…

A peine avait-il eut le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots que les silhouettes des mangemorts se sont avancés vers nous. J'ai rapidement compté. Huit. Huit contre deux, c'est du suicide… Black n'était lui-même pas très rassuré. La pression était d'autant plus forte qu'ils ne devaient pas me reconnaître.

Les sorts ont commencé à fuser et je me suis retrouvé rapidement aux prises avec quatre mangemorts alors que Black lui était débordé avec les quatre autres mangemorts sur le dos. J'ai évité de justesse un sortilège de mort et en évaluant rapidement la situation, j'ai vu que deux des quatre mangemorts étaient sous une branche qui menaçait de s'écrouler… Autant l'aider un peu.

-Diffindo ! ai-je prononcé en visant la branche.

Le sort a percuté de plein fouet le branchage et est tombé sur la tête de deux des mangemorts. Ils sont tombés, assommés. Lorsque les deux autres se sont rendus compte de ce que j'avais fait, ils ont redoublé de vigilance et ont accéléré le rythme. J'ai réussi à en stupefixer un mais le second est parvenu à me désarmer. J'ai jeté un regard à Black qui était vraiment beaucoup trop occupé avec deux sbires de Voldemort pour venir m'aider. J'ai donc fait ce que je savais faire de mieux, fuir. Après coup, je me dis que j'aurai pu transplaner mais il fallait que j'épuise le mangemort si je voulais avoir une chance de récupérer ma baguette.

J'ai couru en direction des bois. J'avais parcouru une bonne vingtaine de mètre quand une silhouette noire s'est planté devant moi et m'a jeté un maléfice de Jambencoton.

Il s'est ensuite approcher et je sentais mon heure arrivée. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a regardé dans les yeux. Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi et, alors que je pensais qu'il allait m'achever, il a annulé le sort. Surprise mais un peu inquiète (on ne sait jamais, j'étais peut-être tombé sur un mangemort masochiste), je lui ai flanqué un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire, faisant tomber son masque.

\- Regulus ?!

Il se tenait la bouche et je m'en voulu aussitôt. J'ai pointé ma baguette sur son visage est ai murmuré un sortilège de guérison.

\- Merci…

\- Y'a pas de quoi… Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu voulais me tuer. Mais au fait comment ça se fait que tu m'aies reconnu ?

\- Une simple intuition. Au fait joli déguisement…

J'ai soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel. Regulus a souri mais a ajouté sur un ton plus grave :

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Tiens, je te la rends.

J'ai pris ma baguette et il a transplané. C'est bizarre de voir votre fiancé en tenu de mangemort, je dirai même que c'est effrayant. J'ai regagné l'orée de la forêt et retrouvé mes compagnons. Lily m'a demandé comment j'allais et ce qui s'était passé. J'ai tout raconté en ne précisant pas que j'ai parlé à Regulus. Ils ne me font pas assez confiance pour que je leur fasse cette confidence.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à quelque chose d'aussi… moldu, m'a fait remarquer Lupin en parlant du coup de poing.

\- Pourquoi ? ai-je riposté, sur la défensive.

\- Je pensais que tu ferais jouer ta ruse.

\- C'est vrai, le comportement que tu as eu est purement gryffodoresque, a ajouté Potter.

\- Il faut croire qu'à trop vous fréquenter, je deviens comme vous.

Potter, Lupin et Evans ont souri. Black, me jetait des regards haineux. Il voyait certainement mon petit rapprochement avec ces amis d'un mauvais œil.

\- Par contre, je vous préviens, il est hors de question que je participe à une autre mission comme celle-là !

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es engagé Yaxley, si ce n'est pas pour lutter avec nous ? a questionné Black.

\- Je pensais être plus utile à l'Ordre en élaborant des plans. C'est trop dangereux que je sois sur le terrain. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore, demain…

Il s'est approché et m'a murmuré :

\- Trouillarde…

Potter a pris la parole pour nous demander si nous voulions aller prendre un café chez lui, j'ai poliment refusé :

\- Je ne crois pas que m'a présence sois la bienvenue et de toute façon je suis éreintée. Je préfère rentrer…

\- Comme tu veux.

Je les ai salués d'un geste de la main et j'ai transplané. Toutefois, je n'avais pas vraiment à cœur de rentrer chez moi. Je suis arrivée sur le palier du 12 Square Grimmaurd et j'ai frappé. Il devait être dans les 11h30 pm. Kreattur est venu m'ouvrir et a été chercher Regulus qui est descendu rapidement. Je devais l'avoir dérangé car ses cheveux étaient trempés et il portait son peignoir favori, vert émeraude.

\- Alyana, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. J'ai transplané et je me suis retrouvée ici… Je te dérange ? Il faut croire… Tu essayes d'enlever le sang ? ai-je ironisé

\- Non, non pas du tout, s'est-il empressé de me rassurer. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Puisque tu le proposes, je ne serai pas contre un petit remontant. Tu as du Whiskey pur feu ?

Il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine et est revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec la boisson que j'ai avalée d'une traite. Regulus m'a invité à m'assoir puis il a pris place à mes côtés. Nous sommes restés là plusieurs minutes avant que je n'éclate en sanglot.

Regulus a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse. Entre deux sanglots, j'ai articulé :

\- La guerre c'est vraiment trop horrible.

Après coup, je crois que ma petite crise de larme venait essentiellement du fait que la mission m'avait beaucoup stressé combiné à l'adrénaline qui retombait lourdement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai pleuré. 5, 10 minutes, 1 heure ? Peu importe quand je me suis redressée, il faisait nuit noire et Regulus dormait. Je me suis levée et ai transplané chez moi. Il n'y avait personne à la maison. Tant mieux, au moins je n'aurai pas de compte à rendre.

Il est minuit, je suis crevée.

 _20 Juillet 1978 : Trois Balais_

Je viens de ressortir du bureau de Dumby. Je lui avais envoyé un hibou ce matin pour savoir s'il était possible de lui parler. Je lui ai précisé que c'était urgent et je suis parvenue à avoir un entretien en début d'après-midi.

Il m'a donc reçu dans son bureau et m'a invité à m'assoir. J'ai obtempérer et il m'a demandé comme c'était passé la mission. Je lui ai donc tout raconté en détail, en omettant volontairement de parler de Regulus, et lui ai exposé mon problème.

\- Je ne me sens pas capable de retourner sur le terrain. Je risque de me faire reconnaitre à tout moment d'autant plus que Bellatrix Lestrange me surveille de près et vous savez comme moi, qu'elle n'hésitera pas à me tuer au moindre signe qui pourrait trahir ma présence au sein de l'Ordre.

\- Alors que proposez-vous miss Yaxley ?

\- Je pourrais mettre mon côté Serpentard à profit dans l'élaboration des plans ? ai-je proposé

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et je n'ai pas faiblis. Il semblait sceptique…

\- Et je suis très douée dans l'élaboration des potions, ai-je ajouté.

Il s'est levé et a contourné le bureau pour venir se planter devant moi.

\- Vous êtes intelligente miss… Mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas suffisamment d'importance dans l'Ordre pour que je puisse vous offrir cette place. Il me serait plus logique de la confier à Miss Evans qui est plus longtemps dans l'Ordre que vous…

\- Parfait, dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre mon fiancé pour lui dire que je veux rejoindre Vous-savez-qui ! Peut-être que Lui reconnaîtra mes capacités puisque vraisemblablement vous ne me faîtes toujours pas confiance.

Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas rejoindre Voldemort mais je savais que cette menace allait susciter une réaction de la part du directeur. J'ai tourné les talons et fais mine de sortir. J'avais déjà fait un pas dehors quand le directeur m'a rappelé.

\- C'est d'accord. Vous ferez partie de l'organisation.

Je me suis retournée et ai affiché un petit sourire victorieux.

\- Votre maîtrise du chantage vous perdra Miss Yaxley, m'a gentiment réprimandé Dumbledore.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux en profiter, ai-je répliqué.

Je l'ai brièvement salué et je suis sortie.

Finalement Black a peut-être raison… je suis une vraie manipulatrice. Mais autant me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie que de l'avouer !

 _27 Juillet 1978 : Chez Reg_

Hier mes parents ont reçu une invitation de la part de Walburga qui nous invitait à venir manger chez elle, pour régler les derniers préparatifs du mariage. Ma mère était ravie d'autant plus que toute la famille de Reg serait présente. J'entends par là, ses cousines donc Bellatrix. J'ai choisi une robe vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir ma peau pâle et mes cheveux blonds platine, je me suis maquillé légèrement et ai remonté mes cheveux en un élégant chignon, laissant quelques mèches éparses. Une fois prête j'ai rejoint mes parents et mon frère qui avait, lui aussi, été convié. Ensemble nous avons transplané chez les Black.

Kreattur nous a fait entrer et nous a conduit jusqu'au petit salon où était déjà assis les Black. J'ai salué les invités. Comme je m'y attendais, Bellatrix m'a regardé avec un profond mépris et une haine à peine voilée dans les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai juré qu'elle m'avait souri. Mais pas un sourire gentil, un sourire qui voulait dire « profite de ta vie tant que tu l'as encore ». Autant dire que durant le reste de la soirée j'ai soigneusement évité de me retrouver seule dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Mon père s'est rapidement éclipsé avec Walburga, je suppose que c'était pour régler cette histoire de financement de mariage, et je l'avais rarement vu aussi tendu. Ma mère quant à elle, discutait vivement avec Regulus qui tentait, sans succès visiblement, de paraître aussi enjoué que ma mère. Bella embrassait fougueusement Rodolphus et le père de Reg contemplait la scène. Et moi, je suis restée tranquillement plantée au beau milieu du salon sans trop savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Narcissa me rejoigne.

\- Pas trop stressée ?

\- A quel propos ? ai-je rétorqué

\- Ton mariage avec mon cousin…

\- Regulus est un type bien, je sais qu'il me rendra heureuse.

Et hop, un mensonge placé au bon moment, un !

\- Il est amoureux de toi.

\- Je sais.

Ça peut paraître un peu prétentieux de dire cela, mais… N'ayant pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet j'ai demandé à Narcissa :

\- Et toi, le grand jour approche ! Tu te sens comment ?

\- J'ai hâte, m'a-t-elle répondu. Lucius et moi sommes amoureux et en plus nous allons hériter du superbe manoir de ses parents. C'est d'ailleurs là que se déroulera la fête, tu viens toujours n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment ! Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde, ai-je répondu sur un ton que j'espérais enthousiaste.

Soudain, Lucius est apparu dans mon champ de vision et s'est approché de nous, un verre de whiskey à la main.

\- Mesdames, nous a-t-il saluées.

Narcissa a embrassé son fiancé tandis que je me suis contenté d'un simple hochement de tête. Malefoy ne me dérangeai pas outre-mesure mais je n'étais pas spécialement rassurée de le savoir dans la même pièce que moi. Je me suis donc éclipsée.

J'ai gravis les escaliers et suis arrivée devant une porte. Je suis entrée. C'était une chambre au couleur de Gryffondor. Il y avait des posters, partout dans la pièce, de femmes dans des positions plus que suggestives et de motos. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir à qui cette pièce appartenait…

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé la chambre de mon frère…

J'ai sursauté et me suis brusquement retournée. Regulus, une épaule nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, me contemplait.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici d'ailleurs, comment à tu fais pour ouvrir la porte, elle est fermée normalement ? Mère ne veut pas qu'on entre ici.

\- Elle était ouverte, me suis-je justifiée.

Regulus a fait une moue dubitative et m'a fait sortir de la pièce. Il m'a ensuite conduite jusqu'à une porte où était mentionné le nom de Regulus Arcturus Black.

\- Si je ne savais pas que nous étions de simples amis je jurerais que tu as de sales idées derrière la tête Reg, ai-je ris.

\- Qui sait, c'est peut-être le cas ?

Il avait dit cela avec un tel sérieux que je l'ai dévisagé. Il a éclaté de rire.

\- C'était une plaisanterie.

Je lui ai flanqué un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire rire encore plus. Nous sommes restés assis sur son lit quelques instants plongés dans nos pensées. Puis vint l'heure de passer à table.

\- Après toi…

Je lui ai adressé un léger sourire et suis sortie.

Tout le long du repas j'ai senti les regards de la famille Black au complet peser sur moi. J'ai essayé de les ignorer mais crois-moi, journal, c'est difficile quand il vous pose beaucoup de question en attendant votre premier faux-pas…

\- Alors Alyana que penses-tu de la politique menée par notre Ministre, notamment à propos des loups garous ? Es-tu d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut limiter les cas en les enfermant de force ?

Question piège posée par notre chère Bellatrix… Walburga me jetait un regard intéressé dans l'attente de ma réponse. Elle voulait voir si je suivais la politique. Je lui ai répondu :

\- Je pense qu'Harold Minchum essaye de protéger au mieux la population sorcière et il est vrai que nous ne connaissons pas vraiment le nombre de sorciers et sorcières atteints de cette malédiction. De plus les sorciers se méfient de ses personnes plus parce qu'ils ont peur de l'inconnu qu'autre chose. Pour ma part, je ne crois pas que l'enfermement soit la meilleure des solutions. Il existe des loups garous assoiffés de sang, c'est évident, mais il y en a qui essaye au mieux de vivre avec le poids de la malédiction sur eux. Je crois qu'on devrait aider les loups garous plus qu'on ne devrait les enfermer où les tuer.

J'ai scruté l'assemblée, en attente d'un commentaire qui ne viendra jamais. Tout le monde est retourné à ses assiettes. Heureusement, la soirée s'est écoulée sans autres questions.

Une fois le repas fini, nous sommes passés au salon. Je me suis assise à côté de Narcissa et nous avons bavardé quelques minutes avant que je ne vois Orion Black s'éclipser discrètement. Intriguée, je l'ai suivi dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte. Il est entré et je me suis encore approchée. C'était la chambre de Sirius… Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible… Lui et sa femme l'ont banni de la famille.

Je me suis encore avancée, jusqu'à entendre…des pleurs ? J'ai hoqueté de surprise. Il y avait de quoi ! Même si j'ai toujours pensé qu'Orion Black avait un peu plus de cœur que son épouse, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il aimait son fils. Je devais en avoir le cœur net, j'ai toussé pour signifier ma présence, ce qui a fait sursauter le père de Reg.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, monsieur…

\- Miss Yaxley ! Qu…que faites-vous ici ? s'est-il indigné

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question.

\- Eh bien, je… c'est-à-dire que…

\- Il est normal d'aimer ses enfants monsieur Black et de les regretter. C'est humain…

\- Par pitié miss… ne dites rien à Walburga, elle se mettrait en colère.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'attention, l'ai-je rassuré.

Il s'est levé et est descendu après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte. Je suis redescendue peu après et ai retrouvé Orion assis avec sa femme et mon père à discuter comme si de rien n'était. L'ambiance était un peu oppressante et j'ai signifié à Regulus que j'avais besoin d'air. Il a proposé de m'accompagner et je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Il m'a indiqué un balcon au deuxième étage d'où je t'écris, d'ailleurs.

Il est tard, mes parents m'appellent…

 _8 Août 1978_ : Finsbury Park

J'ai failli me faire tuer… Brûler vive serait plus exacte quoique ça revient au même… Je t'explique.

Hier soir, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme me disant que je devais me rendre ici à Finsbury Park à 10h00 am et que je devais être seule. A bien y réfléchir, cette dernière indication aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille… Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait !

J'y suis donc allée. J'ai arpenté le parc plusieurs minutes jusqu'à tomber sur une vielle cabane en bois délabrée où j'ai cru voir une ombre s'y glisser. Pensant que c'était la personne qui souhaitait me voir, je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur. Grossière et stupide erreur.

La porte a claqué violemment. Comprenant que je venais de tomber dans un piège je me suis précipitée à l'entrée. Fermée. J'ai pris ma baguette et tenter plusieurs sorts sur la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir. En vain. La panique s'est emparée de moi, surtout que j'étais légèrement claustrophobe…

J'ai appelé au secours mais personne ne semblait m'entendre. Puis il y a eu une forte détonation, suivie d'une odeur de brûler. L'espace était très petit et quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu de grandes flammes lécher le bois. Je commençais à suffoquer mais je me suis vite ressaisie. Je ne pouvais pas mourir ici. Je méritais mieux que mourir brûler vive ! J'ai respiré doucement et j'ai pointé ma baguette sur la porte en toussotant :

\- Bomba…Bombarda Max…Maxima.

Rien pas la moindre étincelle. Je me suis concentré et ai réitéré la formule. Même effet. J'ai tenté un informulé qui heureusement a fonctionné.

Je me suis ruée à l'extérieur, juste à temps pour voir une personne transplaner.

Et je suis presque sûre que cette personne était Bellatrix.


End file.
